Love frm a Distance (Namjin)
by Midnightpurpleice
Summary: Two boys in a group of seven. Hidden feelings and silent suffering. Loving from a distance. Leave reviews and I'll update.
1. Chapter 1

We were playing around and having fun. I see Namjoon on the other side of the room, collapsing into the couch. He seems to be the only one not laughing, with a stressed expression instead. He raises two fingers to his temple and rests his elbow on the armrest. He catches my gaze, and I snap my eyes over in a different direction, with a light pink decorating my cheeks.

When I think it's safe, I look over again. He's staring at me. I gulp nervously and stand up. I walk over to where he is and sit down on the couch next to him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? No, why do you ask?"

As if I believe him, but I keep my mouth shut.

He starts talking, and soon enough we're both laughing and having a good time. I feel so comfortable around him. I sink into the couch and savor his magical laugh and adorable dimples.

**Next day**

I wake up with a yawn. I'm pretty hungry. I walk into the kitchen to find Namjoon with a cup of coffee. He greets me with a dazzling smile. He then drops his head to the table and plugs his earbuds back in. I take one out of his left ear, curious as to what he's listening to.

He opens one eye.

"What was that for?" He whines adorably.

"Just curious. You hungry?"

"Kinda."

I start doing my cooking thing in the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" he asks.

Oh dear. He's probably going to destroy something.

"No, it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

I smile and nod.

Hosoek comes skipping into the room. He smiles, and Namjoon looks up. They get into a conversation, and by the time I'm done with breakfast, everyone but Yonngi is in the room, talking and laughing. I set up the food and get Yoongi's lazy butt out of bed.

**Later that day**

We all decided to go to the beach and splash around in the water. Once we're all there, we strip off the clothes we put on over our bathing attire. When Namjoon pulls off his hoodie, I can barely breathe. Even after he's moved away, I keep staring into that spot. Eventually, a large splash catches my attention and I join everyone in the water.

Namjoon is standing at the edge of the sand, the wind blowing through his hair. My eyes wander back down to his body. Has he been working out, 'cause _damn._

**NAMJOON POV**

I run along the beach, looking for crabs. A sparkle in the sand suddenly catches my attention. I reach down and brush my fingers over the spot and turn up with a beautiful crab. I laugh and smile like an idiot.

"AYY! I caught a crab!"

I show my crab to the others, still smiling uncontrollably. As I look down at my hand once again, I see Jin standing beside me. I gulp at his half-dressed state and show him my crab as a distraction.

He smiles, making me smile even wider somehow. I look up at his face and see that he is looking at mine. For a moment, time truly does stand still, the waves crashing over the shore a distant echo. All I'm aware of is his presence. But only for a moment. I snap my eyes away, my smile fading.

"Let's head back, guys."

Even though the words came from my tongue, my mind is still far away, soaring through the clouds. Little moments like these were the only things keeping me from closing him off.

"Yeah."

As we start to walk back, Jin puts his arm through mine and grabs my hand wordlessly. My eyes widen and tingles erupt throughout my body. I bite my lip to stop myself from saying something I might regret.

_Get over yourself! It's only a friendly gesture. Hell, you're practically brothers! You should be used to this._

I take a deep breath and continue walking. My legs feel weaker though, and I stumble. Jin tightens his grip on my hand. My eyes may be playing tricks, but is he blushing?!

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

Idiot! What am I supposed to say now?!

"How do you feel about turtles?"

Remind me how I have an IQ of 148?

"Huh?"

"Oh look! We're here!"

"No, we aren't"

"Uhh yes we are, that's our car!"

"What you're pointing to is a smart car. They hold two people. Three if you stuff one in the trunk."

"Nooo, the one next to it."

"I'm pretty sure you were pointing at th-"

Yoongi appears out of the blue.

"You two are so weird today."

I silently thank him as we reach the car. I climb in and sit in the passenger seat. Jin sits beside Jungkook and the window, and behind me. On our ride, we all talk and laugh together, but I am still very aware of Jin's presence in the seat behind my own.

We get home late due to traffic. Jungkook, Jimin, and of course, Suga, went straight to bed. The rest of us watched a movie while stealing sips from each other's soda cans and throwing our microwave-made popcorn at each other.

When the movie was over, we all said goodnight and head off to bed. Before I reached my bedroom, however, I was stopped by a certain Kim Seokjin. The expression on his face was indecipherable. He shifted his weight to his other foot uncomfortably.

"Hyung are you sure you're alr-"

"Namjoon."

I suck in a breath. His voice was low, and he uttered my name with such emotion that it made my heart flutter.

"H-hyung?"


	2. Chapter 2

He stares at me, fear and anticipation twisting and turning in those dark orbs. I think of backing out, but at the same time, I want him to know.

"The manager called me yesterday."

He looks bewildered.

"Okay...?"

I pause, and he seems to think I'm done, so he starts to turn. I reach out and grab his shoulder. He turns again and sighs.

"What is it?"

His tone is impatient, but his eyes give away genuine concern. I break the eye contact and look to the side. I can't look him in the eye while I tell him.

"The manager told me that relationships, uhm, between members, must be kept, uh, private."

He looks even more confused. _You idiot! Just tell it to him straight!_

"Uh...Okay."

"The reason he told me this was because, well, I told him something about me."

"Uh-huh..."

"I told him who I, well, who I like."

Namjoon's expression changes, an unfamiliar look in his eyes.

"And I just wanna say, he's a great guy! He's smart and adorable. He is such a better man than myself-"

I pause, looking at his face. His expression has changed again, eyebrows slanted downwards, eyes narrow, mouth in a straight line. But it's only there for a second, replaced by a smile.

"That's great! I'm happy for you!"

"I want to ask him to be my, y'know, _boyfriend_"

He plasters on another smile and asks the golden question.

"Who is it?"

I force myself to break eye contact once again, knowing it might not come out if I look into his eyes.

"...His name is...Namjoon..."

He looks shocked, but, thankfully, happy. With a smug smile, he asks

"Just to clarify, this is _Kim _Namjoon?"

I puff my cheeks and nod once. He chuckles. When I can finally look at him and speak at the same time, I ask for the answer I've been looking for all along.

"What do you-How do you feel?"

He moves in closer and puts one arm along my waist. I can guess how he feels. I throw one arm across his neck and the other runs through his hair, lacing its fingers in the silky, soft, locks. He taps my leg, and I wrap them around his waist. Finally, I get to feel his lips against mine as he closes the distance between us.

"OMG! NAMJIN IS REAL!"

Startled, we pull apart to see Hoseok staring at us, phone in hand.

_Way to kill the moment!_

"Namjin?"

Hoseok sighs and launches into an explanation.

"Okay, so, I have an insta account, it's secret though, so. Anyway, army's are shipping members with each other. Like you two, so they combine your names and we got Namjin."

"Who else are they shipping?"

Namjoon asked that question, and Hoseok's eyes lit up, even more.

"Well, there's Taekook-"

"I could _totally _see that!"

"Omg I know right!"

I stare at the two members currently engaged in a discussion about how Taehyung and Jungkook are perfect for each other. I internally shake my head and refrain from scolding them.

"Welp imma go to bed. You two have fun~"

We both watch him leave, and silence blankets us once again. It's friendly, though, and I welcome it. For a second, everything is still, then he turns towards me with that intoxicating smirk. He picks me up again, my back pressed against the wall, my legs around his waist. I put my arms around his neck and reunite our lips. In a swift move, one of his arms is on my back and he carries me to the bathroom, as the bedroom is occupied by his roommate.

**NEXT MORNING (NAMJOON POV)**

I walk into the kitchen and fix myself a bowl of cereal and a cup of hot chocolate. I tug on the ends of my oversized pastel pink hoodie as I wait for my hot chocolate to heat up. My cheeks also heat up as I recall the events of last night. I can hardly believe it was real.

Hoseok comes in. When he sees me, he smirks.

"How was it~?"

"Yeah, you were really loud."

The second voice startles me, and I turn to see our youngest member getting a piece of toast.

"Our room is right across the hall from the bathroom. And you came to bed after 3 in the morning."

He says this very matter of factly, and my face goes from light pink to a glowing crimson in a few seconds. Just then, Jin enters, limping, I note proudly, as if he timed it. The two raise their eyebrows in his direction and I turn back towards my now soggy breakfast to avoid looking him in the eye. Jin understands what's going on immediately and looks at Jungkook pointedly.

"You shouldn't be talking. I happen to be roommates with Jimin and _Taehyung_."

Jungkook tries to put on a bored expression, but his muscles are tense. When did we become damn gossip girls?

I choke down the rest of my cereal and wash it down with my hot chocolate. I rinse the dishes and almost run out of there. Once they are out of earshot, I begin to relax, glad for the quiet. I put in my earbuds and listen to music as I open the door to my bedroom and sink into the bed.

A huge weight suddenly jumps onto me, knocking me out of my dreamlike state.

"Oh my god! It's so hard to wake you up. I sat there for twenty minutes!"

I squint and make out a certain Park Jimin. _Eh. _I roll my head back and try to fall back asleep, but then the man starts jumping.

"I'm up! Wow, you're heavy."

Jimin pouts.

"I'm not heavy, you're just weak."

I chuckle and ruffle his hair.

"What do you need?"

"It's time to eat!"

I furrow my eyebrows.

"What time is it?"

"12"

I'm not especially hungry, but I swing my legs over the side of the bed, pushing Jimin off, and stand up.

"Also the manager has something to tell us."

As we make our way to the kitchen, I notice Jungkook and Jimin stuffing their faces, Suga sleeping against the back of the chair, and Hoseok and Taehyung acting like crackheads. The manager just sits at the end of the table and appears to be contemplating his life decisions.

"So, you guys are all here, I got something to say."

Everyone looks up, except Suga. They then look towards Jimin.

"I'm not waking him up. I already woke this one up."

Hoseok sighs and starts to poke Suga, and when his eyes open, he zips back to his spot.

"You owe me one."

"If I may, I have something to say." The manager tries to catch our attention again.

"As you all know, we will be leaving for a vacation in New York in a few days. Our hotel just called and told me that two of our rooms have become unavailable, so they are giving us free breakfast, lunch, and dinner as an apology. Now, you boys only have three rooms, as staff will have two rooms, so please choose your roommates wisely. I understand there are certain relationships between some of the members. If it makes you comfortable to room with each other, so be it, but keep your relationships _private. _It might be hard, but not everyone is open-minded, and I don't them to hurt you."

We all nod our agreement and start eating. I begin to think about what might happen if Jin and I are able to be roommates. As I feel my cheeks heating up, I try to think of something else.

_Alpacas are so cute and floofy. Floofy is a fun word. Llamas are more cute and floofy though. If I get a pet llama I will name him Floofer McFloofpants._

"Namjoon!"

Startled, I blurt out "FLOOFER!"

They all look bewildered.

"This is the man with an IQ of 148?"

I glare at Yoongi "Very funny."

"Then what's Floofer?"

"It's short for Floofer McFloofpants, which is the name of my future llama..."

I trail off, realizing how absurd I sound.

"148 my ass."

I pout and go back to my food.

"So, Yoongi, Jimin, and Hoseok will be rooming together?" Taehyung asks.

"You and Jungkook?"

We all look at Yoongi, who asked the question.

"_Wait, they're together?!"_

Sarcasm drips from every word coming out of Hoseok's mouth. Yoongi just looks towards him and he goes back to his food. I push away my empty plate and nudge Jin under the table. As I get up, I call out

"See you guys _later_."

I emphasize the word later so they get the message, and I walk out the door. Jin emerges a few moments later, and I smirk at him.

* * *

**So I don't know whether I should make Yoonseok or Yoonmin. Tell me which one you'd prefer pleaseeeee**


End file.
